


Bullying in this fandom must STOP

by NatashaDuLac



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaDuLac/pseuds/NatashaDuLac
Summary: Thoughts from a Freddie fan sick of all the negativity.
Comments: 74
Kudos: 32





	Bullying in this fandom must STOP

(I’m not a person who normally ever writes meta so please bear with me.)

But the bullying in Queen fandom must stop. All the main Freddie fandom is moving away from here because there’s so much negativity from general Queen fans, and then specific Freddie fans are being singled out and targeted. 

My friend freddieofhearts was attacked again yesterday after being out sick for days. She’s had almost nothing but hate for raising ableism and other things. Is this gonna be the fandom where we bully a disabled girl for talking about how bad disability rep is? It makes me embarrassed to have a profile on here with Queen fics. 

And stop bullying people because ths band members are more than fictional characters to them! It’s immature and it’s wrong. Some people are acting like twelve year olds who don’t understand these are real people we’re writing about. 

In the Freddie groupchats away from Tumblr fandom and this archive, Queen fandom on here is seen as a group of bullies who always gang up on any serious fan of the band but most of all, of Freddie. 

Is that how you want to be seen? 

You’re driving away talented writers like foh, and I know others who’ve written fic and been too scared to post it here because it’s a Freddie fic. Congratulations, you have the control of Freddie’s portrayal that you wanted? I don’t know if that is the aim but it seems like it. 

This is such a bad way to treat other fans. Scaring people, targeting people no matter if they’re vulnerable. Think what you’re doing and STOP harming people for being Freddie fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, however I plan on deleting hate and I won’t allow comments that are targeting other fans.


End file.
